1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for use with sawmills, and the like, for lifting the end of a log opposite the swell butt end thereof as the log is moved through the sawmill on carriage means or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in class 83, subclass 435.1 disclosed the following patents: Shapleigh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,641; McFarlane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,842; and Kaster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,320. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.